


America's Wand Retrieval

by Akaiyuu



Series: Hetalia HP AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiyuu/pseuds/Akaiyuu
Summary: Set during chapter 2 of Changing Times, how Alfred got back his wand.





	America's Wand Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to LaserKittenLucy  
> Thank you for keep supporting me writing this story.

“Alfred, follow me,” Arthur orders after the meeting is dispersed. Alfred looks at him curiously, staving off the feeling of running. It will not do him any good, as he is known for his bravery, and like hell if he lets this small meeting scare him. Although, he  _ is _ scared, terrified even.  _ Magic is not real, magic is not real _ , no matter how much he chants those words, he knows that it is real. He does not have thousands of years to deny it is not exists either like Kiku does. Well, technically, Kiku is not in denial like he is.

Seriously, he just really wants to go back to Washington and sleeps, or New York, either one is okay. He does not even want to think the bloody, but predicted day. Arthur and him were delaying that day to happen after all, and it did. To return to where the days were happy and simple… it is hard. Oh, how naive he was, wanting to be free, to be himself and not controlled by his elders.

He never regrets what he did, but he does not need to be reminded days of the past.

And yet, here it is. One of his happiest memories, one that he does not ready to be tainted by his more mature mind. Huh, history  _ does _ get repeated a lot. He just staving of something unevaded to happen.

Oops, now Arthur is scowling because he lingers too long.

“Yo, Iggy!” he smiles his signature smile at the older man. “What’s up?”

“You… ” he replies, irritated.  _ Good, _ Alfred thinks, he always good at making other people mad at him. If Alfred has to suffer in doing this, Arthur as the host has to suffer twice more.

“Come on, don’t be childish, Alfred,” he mutters seriously, “let’s go.”

Together, they go to the Kirkland estate. The manor sprawls wide, the garden is as usual, well cared for. The huge house has always signified England’s state, and right now, it is warm yet with storm in the edges, informing the danger lurking. This is why Alfred agrees to go, even though he can just wave Arthur off, like in the second Great War, because contrary to he was then, he does not want to see Arthur tortured like that again.

The journey there is as awkward as one expected, with him sulking and Arthur upset. He tries very hard to be as menacing and uncooperative as possible. But, as the familiar scenery refreshes itself on his mind, it is hard to stay that way. It is just not his trait to be broody and gloomy like batman. Even though it is one of his favorite superhero.

“Hey, Arthur,” he calls, ending the stiff silence between them. His old caretaker looks at him, a small smile gracing his face, it seems the other also knows what is in his mind.

“Not bad, isn’t it?” Arthur replies, eyes fix on the scenery passes around the car. “I took pride on the garden. Even Kiku when he visits really enjoy relaxing around them.”

Alfred grins at the British’s words. He pretends to ignore the giddy feelings accumulated in his stomach, maybe he needs more burgers? “It’s decent. But mine is better, ‘cuz I’m the HERO!”

Arthur growls deeply, blood rushes to his face, and Alfred cannot help but staring at his face as he rants at him. As usual, he laughs to mask this.

The car stops on the driveway, and the driver opens the door for them, bowing slightly in respect. If he is not mistaken, the driver is from a long line that served the Kirkland family since long ago, who of course, knows about their existence.

He takes the surrounding to his memory again, renewing his old one. He often comes to Arthur’s other house in London, which is more of an inconspicuous house near where the royal stays rather than the ever changing house that exists with them. Well, they does visit this place from time to time, but not that often either. It is reasonable if he misses it, right? Of course, he is America, he always right.

Arthur looks grim again, despite what he has done to make the atmosphere around them more amenable. “I… I saved the wand for you,” he finally says, despite his ‘ _ tsundere _ -ness’, looking away embarrassedly before facing him again, determination in his eyes. “Do you want to get your old one or get a new one? We can still go to Ollivander to get you one.”

Warmth flows in his chest, realizing that the older still takes care of his old stuff instead of burnt them long ago, like he almost did, if Toris did not stop him. “Heh, the old one is fine,” he replies, tone kind, before he changes it again to sound more annoying, “heh, a hero needs his sidekick back, right?”

Arthur’s expression changes in split seconds, from reminiscing those good but painful times to sour. “Huh, I’ll take you to the attic. We’ll see if he still accept you in  _ that _ attitude.”

He schools his expression with his grin and follows him. When they arrives at the storage room, Alfred is shocked to see it is very well-kept, unlike his dusty, never opened for centuries storage. The pleasant feeling is back again, as he sees all his old belongings is in good conditions, even better than when they were in his hand. Arthur reaches to the cupboard at the corner of the room and takes out an old case, revealing his old wand.

“Aspen wood with dual core dragon heartstring and thunderbird feather, 14 inches, unyielding,” Arthur declares, as if he forgets his own wand. Well… maybe he did. He reaches to grip it, but of course, the wand is upset with him, as he feels weird when touching it. He tries it a bit, silently conjures  _ lumos _ . As he expected, the tip of the wand flickers, before shines but not as bright as it used to be.

“Alright,” Alfred says, deciding to do some tricks back at his home and reconcile with his wand before the month is up and the meeting resumed. He turns at Arthur, grins a bit, and lightly kiss his cheek, “thank you for keeping it for me, see you later!”

He stores Arthur’s blushing face in his memory before escapes back to the car. Today is a good day after all.


End file.
